Édes vakáció
by YamiNita
Summary: A nyár megihletett egy könnyed ficc írására. Abel és Esther a tengerpartra mennek egy hétvégére és persze nem maradnak baj nélkül. ; AbelxEsther


Sweet Holiday

igen, egy újabb AbelxEsther ficcecske tőlem . ENJOY X3

Kora június volt, hétágra sütött a nap s az emberek egy iszonytatóan meleg nap kegyeit élvezhették…vagy nem?  
Egy fiatal, skarlátvörös hajú apáca üldögélt kint a Vatikán udvarán, az árnyékban persze, de így is majd' meggyulladt. Ráadásul ezúttal nem a szokásos egyenruháját viselte, hanem egy hosszú, szellős, fehér egybe-ruhát.  
Bent sem volt sokkal hűvösebb…egyébként is, nem volt most hangulata semmiféle feladatot teljesíteni, ebben a nagy hőségben. Itt legalább remélte, hogy egy kis légmozgás lehűsíti…de nem így történt xD  
Az udvar végében egy fa tövébe telepedett le, ahol a legnagyobb árnyék volt, s még az asztalkán lévő nagy kancsó jéghideg víz se segített sokat problémáján. Már komolyan azt fontolgatta, hogy magára önti az egészet.  
Kieresztett magából egy fáradt sóhajt s nekidőlt a fa törzsének, ami ugyancsak meleg volt.  
Kék szemeit a lombra szegezte, ahol csak néha-néha szűrődtek át a nap gyilkos sugarai.  
„Nem hiszem el…hogy lehet ilyen meleg? Még csak június eleje van…" motyogta magának, majd lejjebb csusszant a padon.  
Vízre vágyott. Vízbe akart ugrani, érezni akarta a hideg folyadékot minden egyes porcikáján. A puha homokot a lába alatt, s a lágy szellőt, ahogy az arcát simogatja.  
Így álmodozott egy ideig, mikor egy hangot hallott, ahogy a nevét kiabálja.  
Feljebb ült és kinézett a fa mögül; Abelt látta közeledni, s rajta sem a papi ruhája volt, hanem egy könyökig feltűrt, fehér ing és átlagos fekete gatya. Kezében pedig egy koffert limbált, ahogy odaért Estherhez.  
„Atyám…" pislogott rá lepetten a lány és szemei megállapodtak a pap táskáján. „…hova készülsz?"  
Abel szemei vidáman csillogtak és a jól ismert vigyor ült a képén, ami arra késztette Esthert, hogy rosszat sejtsen…  
„Nem csak én; te is." bökött rá a férfi. „Miss Catherina megengedte, hogy kivegyünk egy hétvégét szabadságnak. Heh, látod, mégsem olyan kegyetlen." közben finoman nevetett.  
„Remek! Már úgysem bírtam a strapát…ez az idő meg egyenesen kikészít!" mondta egy sóhaj kíséretében a lány, majd felállt. „És…hova megyünk?"  
„Ahova ilyen időben kell menni; a partra." mosolygott Abel. „Feltételezem, neked is víz közeli helyhez van kedved."  
„Jaj, de jó!"ragyogott fel Esther arca. „Pont ezen gondolkoztam, hogy milyen jó lenne ilyen helyre menni—" fejezte be hirtelen. _„Uhm…tengerpart emberek bikiniben + fürdőnadrágban…és ezt…Abellel?!" _gondolta, mire érezte, hogy a pír elönti az arcát.  
„Örülök, hogy kitaláltam, mire van szükséged." mosolygott kitartóan a férfi és érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy Esther arca egyre vörösebb lesz. „Azt javaslom, induljunk is…nagyon meleged lehet, rendesen kivörösödtél." mondta, miközben megfordult és elindult vissza az épületbe. „Pakolj össze és 10 perc múlva találkozunk a bejáratnál!" kiáltott még vissza.  
A lány elképedve nézett utána és próbálta hűteni magát a keze legyezgetésével. Ezután így is tett, visszament a szobájába és próbált elkészülni.  
Minden fiókját feltúrta, hogy megtalálja az egyetlen bikinijét…csoda, hogy az is megvolt, hiszen egy apácának nincs túl nagy szüksége ilyenre. Már-már feladta, mikor végre rálelt a fehér, nyaknál megköthető fürdőruháját, aminek alsó részét is és felső részét is egy-egy piros kereszt minta díszítette. Alaposan szemügyre vette; végül is, egész jó állapotban volt, nem ment össze, nem nyúlt ki. Kicsit megkönnyebbült, de azért még ott volt az a kis gombóc a gyomrában.  
_„Vajon tetszeni fog neki…?" _morfondírozott s közben sikerült mindent elpakolnia.  
Már kint is volt a Vatikán előtt, Abel eközben fogott egy taxit és már indultak is a tengerpartra.

Röpke másfél óra alatt el is érték a célt, s máris megcélozták a fehérhomokos partot. A nap magasan járt, nem rég múlhatott dél. Úgy tűnik, nem csak nekik jutott eszükbe kimozdulni otthonról; emberek százai sütették magukat a napon s rengetegen fürödtek a vízben.  
Esther, mint egy izgatott kisgyerek, előrerohant és kerített maguknak egy jó kis helyet közel a tengerhez. A lány lerakta a cuccát és máris belegázolt a habokba, persze csak térdig. Ugyanis nem volt rajta még fürdőruha xD  
Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott s elmosolyodott, ahogy a kellemesen hideg víz a lábát csapdosta. Finom szél hordta arcába a sós tengeri illatot, mélyet szippantott belőle. Csodásan érezte magát. Sok ezerszer áldotta Abelt, hogy kitalálta az idejövetelt…apropó, Abel!  
A lány hátrapillantott a helyre, ahova lepakolt; a férfi épp akkor ért oda. Ő is mélyet sóhajtott, mikor megcsapta a hűvös szellő. Hosszú ezüst haja meg-meg libbent tőle, kék szemei mintha a tenger látványától még kékebbek lettek volna, és, mint a víz maga, kristálytisztán csillogtak.  
Mosolyogva nézett a lányra. „Gyönyörű, nem?" kérdezte.  
Esther még mindig elmélyülten fürkészte Abel arcát, így szinte meg se hallotta a kérdést. Végül észbe kapott és kicsit pirultan bólintott.  
Odament hozzá és együtt elkezdtek kipakolni. A lány előhalászta a bikinijét, majd így szólt, „Nos…én elmegyek átöltözni. Hozzak visszafele valamit inni?"  
„Öhm, igen…bármi jöhet, csak jó hideg legyen " válaszolt Abel, ahogy ő is kipakolta a cuccát.  
„Rendben. Akkor majd jövök."  
Balszerencséjére az öltözőkabinok a strand egy félreeső sarkában voltak, így elég messzire kellett eljutnia. Kicsit aggódott…nem nagyon akarta, hogy most bárki is belekössön. Normál esetben, ha fegyver van nála, nem fél…de most nem hozta magával.  
Azért kapott pár férfitól egy-két elismerő pillantást, ahogy végighaladt a tömegen, de semmi többet, tehát sikerült picit megnyugodnia.  
Kis idő múlva már ott is volt a kabinnál s átvedlett a fürdőruhába; igazítgatta még egy kicsit, simítgatta…ha már strandon vannak, nézzen is ki valahogy azelőtt a férfi előtt, ki fontos a számára. Mikor már úgy érezte, rendben van, elindult üdítőt venni.  
A nap égetett, egy felhő se volt az égen, hogy akár pár másodpercre eltakarja az izzó gázgömböt.  
Esther, immáron a két itallal ért vissza a helyükre.  
Szíve a torkába ugrott, mikor hűlt helyét találta Abelnek. Pillantása rögvest a tengerre esett; hátha nem bírta már a hőséget és belevetette magát a vízbe. De ott se látta.  
Lerakta az ütcsiket és már indult is megkeresni partnerét…de ahogy megfordult és nekiiramodott volna, valaki útját állta.  
Frontálisan nekiütközött az illető mellkasának…khm, fontos megemlíteni, hogy CSUPASZ mellkasának.;)  
„Hopsz, ne haragudj." hallotta Abel hangját a feje felett, mire a lány kicsit megszeppenve nézett fel rá;  
A férfi levette a szemüvegét, de a haját nem engedte ki. Finoman mosolygott, azzal a szívmelengető mosolyával, amit Esther úgy szeretett és ami mindig pirulásra kényszerítette. Ő is átöltözött; egy sötétkék fürdőnadrágba, melynek 2 oldalán egy-egy nagy fehér kereszt feszített. A lány most látta Abelt először félmeztelenül és őszintén szólva átkozódott, hogy eddig meg volt fosztva ettől a látványtól. Ez idáig csak a fantáziájára tudott támaszkodni. xD  
Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy a férfi így néz ki a ruha alatt. Abel vékonynak vékony volt, de mégsem csont sovány. Bőre kicsit sápatag, de mégse olyan betegesen sápadt. Hosszú, erős karjai máris nem tűntek olyan furcsának; minden egyes porcikája izmoktól dagadt, egy kiló felesleg se volt rajta. Esther már kezdett kételkedni, hogy a teát 13 cukorral issza. Bár nem tudhatta, hogy egy crusniknál hogy megy ez az egész anyagcsere dolog…(de ebbe most ne is menjünk bele X3)  
„Esther?" zökkentette ki elmélkedéséből Abel a lányt, ki erre bocsánatkérően nézett rá.  
„Bocsáss meg…csak nem tudtam, hova tűntél és kezdtem aggódni…" kicsit feszengett, összébb húzta magát…valahogy most nem érezte jól magát a bőrében. Izgult, hogy Abel vajon mit gondol róla…mivel neki már megvolt róla a véleménye; elképesztő! -  
„Oh, minden rendben, csak én is átöltöztem )" mondta lágyan.  
A férfi észrevette Esther szorongását, ahogy végig nézett rajta. „Valami baj van…?" kérdezte óvatosan.  
„Hm? Oh, nem, semmi!" erőltetett arcára egy félmosolyt, majd letelepedett a törülközőjére és keresni kezdte a naptejet. Abel is így tett.  
Mivel neki se volt túl sok alkalma alaposan látni a lányt így, ő is végigszánkázott szemével Esther testén; karcsú, nem túl vézna és vékony fiatal lányt látott maga előtt. Bőre sima és bársonyos…legalábbis annak látta. Kedve lett volna végigsimítani rajta az ujját.  
Örömmel konstatálta, hogy a lány nem tudja egyedül normálisan bekenni a hátát, ezért támadt is egy ötlete.  
„Esther…öhm…segítsek?" szólt hozzá végül kicsit félszegen. A lány először kérdőn nézett rá, majd leesett neki. Kicsit elpirult, végül bólintott.  
Abel közelebb kúszott hozzá, Esther hátat fordított neki és elsöpörte a haját az útból, hogy a férfi jobban odaférjen. Ő a kezére nyomott egy kevés tejet és lágyan masszírozni kezdte a lány hátát. Esther egy picit összerezzent az érintéstől, de végül elengedte magát és hagyta, hogy Abel hosszú, erős ujjai dolgozzanak rajta. A pír még mindig az arcán volt, de már lehunyta a szemeit és kieresztett magából egy elégedett sóhajt.  
A férfi is élvezte a tevékenységet; érezte a lány bőrének puhaságát az ujjai alatt s a kellemes illatot, amit árasztott. Kicsit feljebb haladt, elérkezett a nyakához…de a fürdőruha pántjától nem tudta rendesen folytatni. Finoman rákérdezett, miközben kezét várakozóan a csomóra tette „Szabad?" A lány pedig egy kis habozás után ismét csak bólintott.  
És már ki is oldotta a csomót, s a két szár lecsusszant a lány mellkasán, mire ő az egyik kezével azért feljebb húzta a melltartóját és arca még vörösebb lett.  
Abel ekkor a nyakán folytatta a finom mozdulat sorozatot. A végén már nem is a naptejet masszírozta bele a lány bőrébe, hanem csak egyszerűen kényeztette és örömmel érezte, hogy ez tetszik neki.  
Végül kis idő múlva megszólalt. „Kész" amitől a lány csalódottan kieresztett magából egy sóhajt.  
Mosolyogva, még mindig pirultan pillantott Abelre „Köszönöm, Atyám…"  
„Kérlek, Esther…csak szimplán Abel. Elég régóta ismerjük már egymást, szerintem nyugodtan hanyagolhatjuk a formalitásokat." mondta kedvesen, mosolyogva.  
„Igazad van." bólintott újra. „Akkor Abel…köszönöm" ismételte meg, miközben újra bekötötte a pántját.  
Egy ideig nem csináltak semmit, csak heverésztek, napoztak; pihentek. Élvezték a nap melegét, a kikapcsolódást és, ami a legfontosabb, egymás közelségét. Igaz, mindig is együtt voltak, de így még soha. Két nap lazulás…édes-kettesben.  
Nem sokkal később, Esther felült és vidáman nézett Abelre. „Gyere, menjük be a vízbe!" felpattant s már rohant is a nagy kékség felé.  
„Héy, Esther! Várj meg!" kiáltott utána Abel, de a lány rá se hederített, csak nevetett és úgy ugrott be a habokba.  
A férfi is beért a vízbe, derékig befutott, de sehol nem látta Esthert. Fürkészte a hullámokat, de nem tudta kivenni a vörös hajú lányt. Már kezdett kicsit aggódni…  
„Esther! Hallasz…?" kiáltotta el magát, mire valaki hátulról nagyot taszított rajta és ő arccal előre bukott, egyenesen a vízbe… xD  
Zihálva jött fel levegőért, ezüst haja a szemébe lógott, de még azon keresztül is látta a maga előtt álló és harsányan kacagó gyönyörű Esthert. Abel megszeppenten pislogott, de végül ajkait egy gonosz vigyorra húzta, kisöpörte szeméből vizes haját, felugrott és máris Esther előtt termett, akinek még ideje se volt meglepődni; rögvest Abel kezében találta magát és egy pillanat múlva pár méterre csapódott a vízbe.  
Prüszkölve bukkant ki a vízből és kérdőn nézett a férfira, aki még mindig vigyorogva állt nem messze tőle. Aztán ő is elmosolyodott és már kezdődött is a vízicsata!  
Esther nevetve mászott beljebb a tengerben és mindig, mikor hátrafordult egyet fröcskölt Abel felé, aki van amelyiket ügyesen kivédte, de volt ami jól arcon találta.  
„Na megállj!" hallatszott ilyenkor a nevető hang és máris a lány után vetette magát.  
„Eeeek!" sikkantott Esther és gyorsabbra vette a tempót.  
A lába még leért, szökdécselve próbált előnyt szerezni. Ekkor rá lépett egy nagyobb sziklára, hogy el tudjon rugaszkodni róla…de ekkor a bal lába lecsúszott a szikla oldalán és beszorult egy szűk repedésbe. Mivel már így is mellkasig ért a víz, ezúttal teljesen elmerült…csak egy fájdalmas fél-kiáltás hagyta el a torkát.  
Abel arcáról lehervadt a mosoly, s fokozott tempóval megindult a hely felé, ahol Esther elmerült. „Esther!" szólította ijedt hangon s lemerült a víz alá.  
Mikor a víz alatt kinyitotta a szemét látta, hogy a lány lába beszorult a két szikla közé és most kétségbeesetten próbálja kiszabadítani azt. Abel odaúszott és próbálta az egyik sziklát eltolni a másiktól, lehetőleg minél előbb, mert Esther száját vészjóslóan sok levegőbuborék hagyta el. Nyilván az ijedtség és a levegő utáni vágy váltotta ki, mert már nem is kézzel próbálta kiszabadítani magát, hanem csak rángatózott össze-vissza a felszín felé.  
Abel megragadt a kezét, mire a lány lenézett rá és abbahagyta a rángatózást. A férfi nyugtatóan intett és folytatta a szabadítást.  
Sajnos kiderült, hogy ez nem két szikla volt, hanem egy csak egy hatalmas hasadék húzódott a közepén és túl vastag volt ahhoz, hogy szét lehessen feszíteni. Abel nem látott más megoldást; át kellett alakulnia crusnik formájába, hogy meg tudja menteni Esthert.  
Lehunyta a szemét és magában gyorsan elmondta a szokásos monológot, _„Nano-gépek, crusnik 02. Energia 40. Igazolás."_  
Rögtön meg is jelent a kezében a vérkasza, szemfogai megnőttek, szemei pedig vérvörös színűek lettek.  
Esther ijedten meredt az előtte lebegő crusnikra. Nem az első eset, de mindig kicsit megrendíti ez a látvány…főleg most, mert víz alatt még nem történt ilyen.  
Érezte, hogy fogytán van a levegője, kezdett szédelegni. Lehunyta a szemeit…és ekkor halott egy éles reccsenést, és érezte, hogy a lába körül a szikla darabokra törik.  
Egy erős kar nyúlt a hónalja alá és megindult vele a felszínre. Pár pillanat múlva már magán érezte a lemenő nap még mindig melengető sugarait és tudott lélegezni. Szemei felpattantak, erősen zihált; még több levegőt akart a tüdejébe. Tudta, hogy ha 1-2 másodpercnél tovább marad lent, neki vége.  
Szemeivel Abelt kereste, aki ugyancsak kicsit zihálva tartotta a lányt fent a felszínen. Már félig visszaalakulóban volt; haja vizesen hullott a vállaira, szemei újra visszaváltottak a gyönyörű kék színeikre, bár szemfogai még mindig meg voltak nőve így egy kicsit komolyabb arckifejezést kölcsönöztek az arcának.  
„Rendben vagy…?" kérdezte végül rekedten a férfi.  
Esther még mindig hevesen zihált, de bólintott. Abel kicsit kijjebb húzta, majd mikor már fel tudott állni és a víz derék fölé ért, karjába vette a lányt, úgy indult vele kifele a partra.  
Ő lehunyta a szemeit és fejét Abel vállán pihentetve pihegett. Mikor szólni próbált, a crusnik lecsitította, mondván, hogy csak pihenjen.  
Mikor kiértek, lerakta őt a törülközőre és ráterítette az övét, majd leült mellé. Bal kezével hátulról átölelte és közelebb húzta magához. Esther ezen egy kicsit meglepődött, pír lepte el az arcát. Aztán csak lehunyta a szemeit és élvezte Abel közelségét.  
„Köszönöm…" suttogta halkan.  
A férfi elmosolyodott és egy csókot nyomott a lány feje búbjára. „Attól féltem…hogy elveszítelek. Rettegtem tőle…" mondta fojtott hangon.  
„…sajnálom…" kezdte volna Esther, de „Sssh…minden rendben…semmi baj." Abel.  
A nap ekkor már a horizontot súrolta és vörösre festette be az égbolt alját. az első csillagok megjelentek az égen s a levegő is lehűlt. A parton már nem is volt ember rajtuk kívül…de így volt jó.  
Egy ideig még ültek egymás karjaiban, majd később összeszedték magukat s felmentek a hotelba, ami nem messze volt a parttól.

Csillagok százai világították be az éjszakai eget, a holdak kitartóan világítottak.  
Esther a tenger feletti szirten nézte az ezüstösen csillogó, hullámzó tengert és hallgatta a hullám által keltett zajokat, ahogy alatt neki-neki csapódnak a szikláknak.  
Élvezte a hűvös szellőt, ahogy finoman a haját lobogtatja, bár még mindig a minap történtek jártak a fejében.  
_„…már megint csak a baj…és én okozom…" _gondolta szomorúan, majd összébb kuporodott, térdeit a mellkasához húzta és arcát a kezei közé temette. _„Miattam kell mindig aggódnia...hasztalan vagyok."_ s kezei között legördült egy könnycsepp.  
„Esther?" hallotta maga mögött az ismerős hangot, mire gyorsan letörölte a könnyeket az arcáról.  
Abel termett mellette és aggódó szemekkel fürkészte a lány arcát. „Minden rendben?"  
„Persze! Minden oké…" nézett fel re egy hamis mosollyal…de Abelt nem lehetett becsapni. Kieresztett magából egy „na-persze-nem-úgy-nézel-ki" c. sóhajt és letelepedett a lány mellé.  
„Mi bánt? Tudod, nekem elmondhatod." mondta lágyan és bátorítóan rámosolygott. Esther rápillantott a kedves arcra; szemüvegét még mindig nem vette vissza s így szemei enyhén visszatükrözték a holdak fényét. Ismét azzal a szívmelengető mosolyával próbálta rávenni Esthert a beszédre…és mint mindig, sikerült is neki.  
Maga elé meredt a földre, „Sajnálom, hogy mindig csak bajt okozok…" suttogta rekedten. „semmiben nem tudok segíteni neked, mert mindig mindent elrontok. Hasztalan vagyo—„  
„Esther, ez nem igaz." vágott a szavába Abel. Hangja nyugodt volt, mégis határozott. „Ilyen bárkivel előfordulhat, ne rágódj a mai napon, kérlek..."  
„De…eljöttünk végre ketten pihenni és máris, az első nap az életedet kell kockáztatnod értem! Megint csak meg kell menteni…mert nem tudok magamról gondoskodni! Hasztalan vagyok, csak púp az ember hátán…"  
Abel egyik kezével maga felé fordította Esther arcát, de ő szemeivel még mindig lefelé nézett. „Nézz rám, Esther." mondta enyhe szigorral, mire a lány lassan ráemelte a tekintetét. „Ilyet meg ne halljak még egyszer. Értetted? Soha. És tudd meg, hogy azért vagyok neked, hogy megvédjelek bármitől…és ezt nem kényszerből teszem! Hanem mert meg AKARLAK védeni! Nem tudnám elviselni, hogyha valami történne veled…azt nem élném túl. testestül, lelkestül s teljes szívemből megsínyledném és soha nem bocsátanám meg magamnak. Az se kizárt, hogy nem mennék utánad…"  
„Abel!"  
„Tudod mit tettél…?" hangja kissé megremegett, s szemei enyhén fátyolosak lettek. „Értelmet adtál az életemnek. És ha te eltűnnél, már többé nem kötne semmi ehhez a világhoz."  
Esther szíve megállt ezen szavak hallatán és szemei könnybe lábadtak. Nem tudott erre mit mondani, csak sírva Abel ölébe borult és szorosan átölelte. A férfi visszaölelt és közelebb húzta magához Esthert. Hagyta, hogy kisírja magát a mellkasán, ő pedig fejét pihentette a lányén.  
„Köszönöm, Abel…" suttogta szipogva Esther és könnyáztatta arccal s hálásan mosolyogva nézett fel a férfira, ki visszaküldte a mosolyt.  
A lány jobb kezével finoman megérintette Abel arcát és lágyan végigsimított azon. Ujjai végigjárta a férfi arcának minden egyes porcikáját. Ő lehunyta a szemeit és testén bizsergés futott át Esther érintése által. Mikor az ujjak az ajkaihoz értek, szíve hevesebben zakatolt. A lány ekkor abbahagyta a simogatást és elvette a kezét. Abel lassan kinyitotta a szemeit, s azt látta, hogy Esther arca csak pár centire van az övétől…de ott megtorpant és pirultan nézett a férfi szemeibe. A crusnik erre elmosolyodott, kisöpörte a lány arcából a haját, szorosabban magához ölelte s mielőtt bármit is csinálhatott volna…a lány ajkai találkoztak az övével.  
Nem érte váratlanul, hisz ő is erre készült, csak megelőzték. Előrébb dőlt és szenvedélyesen visszacsókolt. Esther karjait Abel nyaka köré fonta és feljebb húzta magát.  
Érezték egymás testének lüktetését, ahogy a vágy elsöprő forróságával csókolóztak. Legszívesebben így maradtak volna örökre; egymás karjaiban, egy mindent felülmúló csókban összeforrva.  
Végül Esther megtörte a pillanatot, de homlokát még Abelének támasztva zihált.  
„Szeretlek, Abel…" suttogta a lány, s a férfi válasz helyett újra ajkait tapasztotta Estherére.  
Ő egy apró nyögéssel nyugtázta a lépést, karjai levándoroltak Abel nyakából és két tenyere közé szorított arcát, közelebb húzva magához. A férfi kezei megállapodtak Esther csípőjén.  
Mindketten annak a határán voltak, hogy elveszítik az önkontrollt…épp ezért Abel megtörte a csókot és mosolyogva nézett a lányra. „Én is szeretlek…mindennél jobban" és egy apró csókot nyomott Esther homlokára.  
Mindent tökéletesnek éreztek…tisztázták egymást érzésit a másik iránt, és a mi a legfontosabb; viszonzásra találtak.

Másnap reggel sajnos beborult az idő, így korábban kellett visszamenniük A Vatikánba. De még a rossz idő se tudta elfeledtetni velük az estét és azt, hogy most már minden másképp lesz. Egymásnak dőlve, kezeiket összekulcsolva ültek a taxiban, csöndben…de ez a csönd mégis annyi mindent rejtett magában, amiket talán szavakba nem is lehetett volna önteni.  
Mikor visszaérkeztek, kéz a kézben sétáltak be az épületbe. Mikor már a nagy előcsarnokon vágtak át, León Atya szólította le őket.  
„Nahát, a két jómadár!" észrevette a két kezet összefonódva. „Úgy tűnik ez a kis pihenés valami újat szült, nemde?" vigyorgott rájuk.  
Abel megrázta a fejét és elmosolyodott. „Nem, León…csak fokozott egy már meglévő dolgot…igaz?" nézett le Estherre, aki erre mosolyogva bólintott.  
A férfi megvonta a vállát, de még mindig vigyorgott. „Tőlem…ti tudjátok." és faképnél hagyta a párt, akik nem is ácsorogtak ott sokat; egymás oldalán átvágtak az épületen…ahol úgy folytathatják az életüket, ahogy akarják.

Együtt. Örökké.

**Epilógus**…csak azé, hogy ne menjen kárba az uccsó oldal :P  
Asszem többet fogok ilyen ficceket írni xD nemt'om, vhogy ez jön be...lehet találgatni, vajon miért xD  
Nah mind1, az ötlet egy napozás közbeni merengés szüleménye, amit egy kicsit továbbfejlesztettem…me amit igazából kitaláltam, az egy kicsit más…khm, kicsit :3

Najó, nincs túl sok kedvem itt szövegelni…remélem, tetszett )  
**Pusza:** Yami Nita


End file.
